The field of this invention relates to knives and more particularly to a modification to a knife which includes a device to start a fire eliminating the need for matches.
The ability to start a fire is desirable by outdoors individuals such as backpackers, hikers, and the like. The most common device to start a fire is a strikable match. Fires are desirable for campfires to produce heat and also to cook food.
When the matches become wet they become useless. Therefore, if an outdoors individual does not have another way to start a fire other than the through the use of a match, and all matches are wet, then that individual has no easy way to start a fire.
An old remedy for starting a fire is to use a flint. A flint is a hard rock which when struck against a roughened surface will create a spark. This spark can be utilized to start a fire.
An advantage of using a flint is that moisture does not affect its operability. Even if the striking surface and the flint become immersed in water, a quick drying of both the flint and the striking surface will permit the flint to be operated normally.
Knives of different types are commonly used by outdoorsmen. If a flint and a striking surface could be incorporated with a knife, such would definitely become a desirable tool to be available for usage by the outdoorsman if such is needed.